Arigatou, Terebi:
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: "¿¡QUÉ ESCRIBO AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA? ¡Ya sé! Empezaré en el día en el que todo comenzó..." ... "¿Q-qué?" "Lo que escuchaste, Sa-ku-ra..." "¿¡COGERME TÚ, EN EL BAÑO de NARUTO? ... ¡PERVERTIDO!" "Lo sé, Sakura, Lo sé... Y no sabes cuanto..." "H-humm..."
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¡Hooooolaaaa! xD.

Aquí empezando con uan nueva historia, que me salió de la nada mientras veía Kyle XY, en donde Amanda terminaba con el sexy de Kyle y todo eso u.u... ¡Maldita Jessy, TE ODIO! Ok, ya ._...

Ya tengo los cap's en mi libreta, éste lo acabo de hacer, para que vayan entendiendo más o menos de lo que estoy hablando...

Bueno, creeo que ya no diré más xD...

Summary: "¿¡QUÉ ESCRIBO AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA! ¡Ya sé! Empezaré en el día en el que todo comenzó..." ... "¿Q-qué?" "Lo que escuchaste, Sa-ku-ra..." "¿¡COGERME EN EL BAÑO de NARUTO! ... ¡PERVERTIDO!" "Lo sé..."

Nota: Está prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos o adaptarlos en otra página, sin mi autorización -Síp, no soy la mejor autora, pero al menos tengo que merecer respeto por mi trabajo ¿No? xD... Aparte, ODIO el plagio.-

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

¡Rayos!

By:

HirotoKiyama13

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

¡RAYOS!... Esto sí que es estresante.

.

¿Por qué hice esto? Por ella.

.

¿Por quién? Por Sakura, mi esposa.

.

Estúpida promesa. Ahora estoy mirando fíjamente la libreta que está enfrente mío, con la plumilla en mis frías manos debido al invierno, y la tinta de ésta cayendo lentamente sobre la fina hoja de libreta, en blanco.

.

¿¡POR QUÉ A MÍ! ¡KAMI! ¡Ayúdame en esto!

.

Todo por mis hijas...

.

No las culpo, después de todo, salieron igual que su madre. Igual de... Molestias. Hmph. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que escribir en las hojas de esta libreta? Ah, sí. Cómo me hice novia de Sakura.

.

¿Y cómo terminé así? A mis hermosas -pero odiosas, debo admitirlo- hijas, Yuuki y Mikoto Uchiha, respectivamente, se les ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarle a mi mujer, el porqué soy así. Y ella, como buena madre, les contó.

.

"Bueno, es difícil de explicar, hijas mías... Pero es algo de familia, jiji."

También les dijo el porqué yo antes ODIABA rotundamente la televisión, y ahora el porqué la amo más que nunca -sin exagerar, claro está:-

.

"Sobre eso... Creeo que fue gracias a mí. Ya que cuando me pidió ser su novia, y me dio el primer beso... Pues estabamos viendo una serie que él odiaba..."

.

Maldita serie estúpida hija de perra. Pero bueno, ella tenía razón. Gracias a esa "maldita serie estúpida hija de perra" estoy casado con la mujer de mi vida; y con hermosas hijas... Y un hijo: Syaoran Uchiha, de 15. Natsumi Uchiha, de 13. Mikoto y Yuuki Uchiha, gemelas, de 10 años... Y Daisuke Uchiha, de 5.

.

Bueno, bueno, me salí algo de tema...

.

Regresando a lo del principio... No se qué escribir...

.

¡Ah! ¿Y si escribo que cuando regresé a la aldea quise cogerme a Sakura en el baño de la casa del Dobe?

.

"¡Maldito Uchiha! ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A TUS HIJAS!"

.

Ok, eso no lo escribiré...

Kyle XY, Kyle XY...

.

¿¡QUÉ ESCRIBO AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!

.

¡Ya sé! Empezaré el día en el que todo comenzó...

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

¡Waajaa! Acabé xD... De publicar, claro xD...

Bueno, creo que seguire escribiendo el cap 10 de "Mi dulce venganza" -¿Existirá l segunda vez? en -, por si quiere leerlo, ya saben mi seudónimo en esa página :D~

v

¿Merezco review's?

¿Seep? *ww*


	2. Primer Intento

_Primer intento_

_By:_

_**H**i**r**oto**K**i**y**ama**1**3_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Estaba completamente solo, tranquilo, en un silencio total cubriendo mi hogar... _Nuestro_ hogar.

.

Sakura, está trabajando en el hospital, ya que hoy sería el nacimiento del bebé de Ino.

.

Syaoran... Bueno, el está en una misión con el hijo del dobe, Minato, que salió como Hinata, pero con la misma actitud de mi amigo.

.

Natsumi de seguro ha de estar hablando con sus amigas de los chicos guapos que hay de la aldea... Como si alguien -O más bien yo- la dejará tener novio ahora... Y si lo tiene ¡LO MATO! ...

.

Ejem...

.

Mikoto y Yuuki no tardarán en llegar... Pronto saldrán de la academia, y Sakura vendrá con ellas... Así que ¿Para qué digo más?

.

Daisuke está en misiones simples, a pesar de tener tan solo 5 años... Atrapa moscas o algo así _-Así me dijo él, la verdad que no le creí. Me pregunto yo ¿Moscas?-_

.

Suspiro... En realidad, pienso yo que mi familia es algo... _Rara_. No digo que yo no lo sea, pero...

.

_"Otou-san ¿Cuánto es 5 + 5?"_

.

Desde que Sakura tuvo a Syaoran, me siento más... **Naruto**.

.

_"Es 15, Daisu..."_

.

Hmph. Sí, lo admito, así me siento...

.

_"Dobe, ¿Por qué le dices estupideces a mi hijo? No porque tenga solo 5 años, significa que no es inteligente."_

.

Me siento así tipo...

.

_"¿Y cómo te fue hoy, Syaoran-kun?"_

.

Tipo Sakura, puede ser... Sí, digamos que sí...

.

_"Hmph... Me fue bien. Aunque corrí, volé, salté y grité demaciado... Unas fan's girls me perseguían... Ha montones."_

.

Se puede decir que Syaoran es el único que se...

.

¡PAM! Escucho el portazo de la entrada principal. Ladeo levemente la cabeza, confundido, solo para encontrarme con una Sakura furiosa a más no poder, y a mis dos queridas hijas escondidas detrás de ella, con cara de duda.

.

Alzo un poco la ceja, sin dejar de mirarlas, en especial a Sakura, que no me quitaba la cara de encima.

.

- Vamos, hijas...- Habló.- Pregúntenle a su padre sobre la duda que tienen...- Contestó, mirándome de nuevo, más que furiosa.

.

- ¿Duda? ¿De qué hablan? - Pregunté algo curioso.

.

- O-Otou-san...- Me llamó Yuuki, mirándome algo tímida, tomando en cuenta la reacción de su madre. Me levanté del sillón, caminando lentamente a ella, esperando a que siguiera hablando.- Tú...- Tragó saliva.- Bueno... ¿Qué significa eso de que te querías..._Cogierld?-_

.

-Coger.- Corrigió Mikoto, con una gota en su cabeza.

.

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué significa eso de que te querías coger a Okaa-san en el baño de tío Naruto?-

.

En ese momento, me puse pálido... Esperen _¿¡YO ESCRIBÍ ESO!_

.

-Sí, lo escribiste, Uchiha...- Me dijo Sakura, leyéndome los pensamientos, y tronándose los dedos de las manos. Traqué saliva; esto no será nada bueno.- Niñas, salgan a jugar... Su padre y yo tenemos _cosas_ que resolver.

.

¡Corre Uchiha, corre! Si no quieres morir a manos de tu esposa, ¡Corre!

.

Las niñas salieron algo asustadas. Después de unos minutos, escuché sus vocesitas riéndo, y supe que se alejaban. Tragué duro.

.

-Última vez, Uchiha...- Siseó.- Última... Vez...-

.

Lo último qu escuché, fue un gran golpe en mi pobre cabeza, y todo se volvió oscuro...

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me dolía fuertemente la cabeza.

.

Inconscientemente, posé mi mano en ella, y sentí un vendaje cubriendo mi frente. Miré la habitación... Hmph, el hospital.

.

Observé a todos lados, y enfrente de mí, sentado en una silla, divisé a mi hijo, Syaoran viéndome con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro... Esto no era nada bueno.

.

- Okaa-san me mandó a cuidarte.- Empezó a hablar, aún con su sonrisa.

.

Yo suspiré pesadamente, y me pusé a pensar. Han de decir que soy pervertido, pero... _¿No tendré sexo con Sakura?_

.

-Oh, por cierto.- Me interrumpió los pensamientos.- No tendrás sexo con mi madre...-

.

Abrí los ojos como platos... No sólo interrumpió mis pensamientos_ ¡Sí no que los leyó_!

.

- _En 3 semanas_.- Concluyó, alzando tres dedos de sus manos, ensanchándo su sonrisa.

.

¡Esperen! ¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡TRES SEMANAS! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

.

-Creelo, Tou-san... 3 se-ma-nas.- Y dejó soltar una corta carcajada.

.

Déjalo escapar, Uchiha...

.

**-¡NOOOO!-**

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_¡Jaja! ¡Por dios! ¿Saben? Siempre quise saber que un hijo era así con su padre xD... ¿No les parece que ahora el hijo es el que tortura a los mayores? xD..._

_Bueno, dejándo eso de lado... Aún no me decido en los capítulos que voy a hacer... No con exactitud. _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus review's!_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_v_

_¿Merezco review's?_

_¿Seep? *ww*_


	3. Día extra: Padre e hijo

Aquí el nuevo cap.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son del gran Kishimoto-sama. Pero este fic, sí, en lo absoluto es mío._

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** _Nada por ahora; sólo OoC (En Sasuke-kun, más que nada), y en la mayoría de los cap's -Y como se habrán dado cuenta- el narrador será Sasuke. Lemmon más adelante._

**Nota:** _Queda totalmente prohibido tomar y publicar mi fic sin mi permiso. PROHIBIDO, completamente. Si eso quieren hacer, primero tienen que darme toda la información del porqué, para qué, en dónde, cuándo y demás. _

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_Día extra: Padre e hijo_

_By:_

_**H**__i__**r**__ot__o__**K**__i__**y**__am__a__**1**__3_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

-Tsk...- Bien, lo que me faltaba...

.

Ahora Sakura me ha "castigado". Ya salí del hospital, desde hace 14 días salí de él... Más las 3 semanas, son 5. Y ya pasaron las 3 semanas que Syaoran me había dicho, prácticamente.

.

Aún recuerdo. Lo recuerdo a la perfección...

.

_**"Oh, por cierto... No tendrás sexo con mi madre... En 3 semanas... Créelo, Tou-san... 3 se-ma-nas."**_

_**.**_

Y ahora estoy aquí, con Sakura en mi cama, sí, a mi lado... Pero durmiendo.

.

¡Me mintió! ¡El muy Uchiha me mintió! ¡Por Dios!

.

Esperen... ¿Día del padre e hijo? ¿Qué significa esto?

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

18 de Septiembre. 08:00 am.

.

Estaba esperando fuera de la casa, Sakura nos obligó a pasar un día juntos él y yo. Hmph. No es que no lo quiera, pero... ¿Se imaginan tener un hijo que sea igual que tú, en su forma de ser? Ahora, ni yo me soporto.

.

De la historia, no he tomado la libreta para nada; Sakura quemó las hojas _-o las despedazó, no sé-_, pero mis hijas me siguen insistiendo en que escriba. Y Daisuke... Bueno, a él no le preocupa nada, después de todo, es solo un niño _(O al menos eso es lo que dicen todos, yo no pienso igual, lo admito)_

.

-Syaoran... ¿Te puedes apurar?- Llamé al fin, demaciado hastiado.

.

-Calma, calma, Tou-san.- Me dijo mi hijo, saliendo de la casa, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Te prometo que yo de grande jamás seré como tú... Aunque hoy prácticamente lo sea.- Hablaba burlón.

.

Hmph. Ahora qué sigue ¿Que me dé órdenes? ¿Acaso sigue eso?

.

-Traigo aquí kunais, por si quieres suicidarte al saber que sí te voy a ordenar, tou-san...-

.

¡Lee mis pensamientos! ¡Yo a su edad no podía hacer eso! ¡Y si podía hacerlo era por muuuy poco tiempo! ... ¡Y sólo una vez al día!

.

-Sí, leo tus pensamientos... Y ¿sabes? Debemos de creear un día que diga "Hijo-Padre"- Me siguió llamando, mientras que con las últimas palabras hacia el signo ese de las comillas.

.

-Sí, leo tus pensamientos.- Le digo, imitándo su voz, y volteando los ojos.- _¿Hijo-Padre?-_

.

-Sí, Hijo-Padre... Así los hijos serán los que darán las órdenes... No los _viejos_.- Concluyó, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Yo me quedé estático, sin mirárlo a la cara, pero sí dandome cuenta de que salió caminando, dejándome atrás.

.

_Tsk... Yo _**_no _**_estoy viejo._

_._

Lo sigo, aún algo perdido y enojado por lo que me dijo. Digo _¿Yo viejo? __**¿Yo, Uchiha Sasuke? **_**Qué tontería**.

.

Observé para todos lados y ví como todas las chicas de la edad de Syaoran o de la mía, nos tragaban con la mirada. Lo que me faltaba.

.

_"Pero miren, ¡Es Syaoran-kun y su sexy padre!"_

.

_"¡Por kami! ¡Escuché por ahí que Syaoran-kun la tiene igual que su padre...!"_

.

Me morbé. Las chicas de ahora. Miré de soslayo a mi hijo y observé que ni se inmutaba por lo que ellas decían. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a la acosación, pero jamás me habían dicho algo como eso.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

-Te lo dije, eres viejo, Tou-san...-

.

-No lo soy, aún sirvo...-

.

-Claro, pero qizás el _Sasukito_ no tanto.- Y soltó una carcajada.

.

-¡Calla! No quiero pelear contigo aquí, ni mandarte al hospital.- Lo amenazé, deteniéndome de paso.

.

-Claro, Tou-san... Como _tú_ digas.- Me contestó, burlándose.- No sé el por qué Okaa-san nos obliga a esto. Rechazé una misión muy importante en Sunagakure y...-

.

-Entonces vete.- Lo interrumpí.- No te necesito para hacer el encargo.- Le dije, algo frío.

.

Él se quedó por un momento callado, observándome fijamente, sin moverse de su posición. Después, sonrió.

.

-No quiero que Okaa-san te golpeé de nuevo...-

.

_¡Tsk!_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

-¡Vaaaamos, Tou-san! ¿Cómo que no sabes qué escribir ahí? ¡Es muy fácil! Sólo escribe lo que hicieron después de que ha Okaa-san le pidieras ser tu novia.-

.

Ahora, ya cumplimos uno de los encargos, y caminamos al lado del bosque de la muerte. Cambiamos de tema, como le estabamos haciendo últimamente. Al pasar más tiempo con él, me dí cuenta de que también tenía la actitud de su madre. Suspiré.

.

-No es fácil. ¡No la pasamos teniendo _sexo_! ¡Y no escribiré que también me enfurecí al enterarme de que Sakura _ya no era __vírgen_!- Rugí, algo enojado.

.

-¿Ya no lo era?- Me preguntó curioso.

.

_-Tsk... El primero fue...-_

.

Le dije el nombre, y de pronto, escuché como todo se ponía en silencio. El viento no movía las hojas de los árboles, y las ramas no emiten su estúpido sonido de algo moviéndose... Y la gente dejo de hablar, porque se alearon, estabamos solos.

.

Observé su expresión, estaba entre feliz-maléfico y sorprendido. Iba a decir algo, pero me interrumpió.

.

_-__¿Suigetsu?__- _Habló, burlón.- Vaya, ahora sé con que molestarte...-

.

¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Maldito Syaoran! Vi como caminó y me dejaba atrás. Oh, no. Esto no se quedaría así.

.

-Syaoran, ven aquí ahora mismo...- Le llamé, enojado.

.

Siguió caminando, riéndose a carcajadas, haciendo caso omiso a mi llamado.

.

-¡Syaoran Uchiha, te estoy hablando!-

.

¿Ya dije que me parecía a Sakura en algunas ocasiones.

.

-Sí, como tú digas... _Okaa-san_.- Me dijo, inocentente.

.

¡Aaaahhhh!

.

_Este, tampoco será mi día..._

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_Bueno, bueno, gomenne por la tardanza xD. Ya tengo decididos los capítulos, serán 7 en total; ya que no quiero hacerlo taaan largo, porque en sí este fic se trata solamente de cómo Sasuke-kun y Sakura terminaron juntos y así._

_Encerio ¡Amo a Syaoran! xD_

_Ok ya ._._

_Espero y el cap. haya sido de su agrado :3_

_Digan todos ustedes_

_..._

_¡Review no Jutsu!_


	4. Estrés sexual Parte l

**ARIGATO, TEREBI—HirotoKiyama13/_UchihaAveenGers.**

.

.

.

—Las mujeres pueden ser tan exageradas.

—Pero qué se le hará, Otou-san.

—Tengo unas tremendas ganas de…

— ¿Follartela? —El pelinegro abrió sus orbes, para mirar a su hijo. Se sonrojó al máximo, como cuando de pequeño su madre le decía algo tierno—Ah, no. Has de disculparme Otou-san. Creo que _ése_ es el papel de Suigetsu.

Y ahí lo veía de nuevo.

— ¡Syaoran!

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Estrés sexual. Parte l_

_By:_

_HirotoKiyama13_

* * *

—Maldito Suigetsu, siempre te he odiado. No sé cómo pude meterte en mí equipo, depravado sexual, escoria de Konoha, hijo de tu maldita y estúpida madre, mutación científica, vergüenza masculina, pen…-

— ¡Okaa-san! ¡Otou-san está soltando palabrerías incoherentes!

Sasuke abrió sus ojos ónix a más no poder. _Oh, sí_. Mujeres tenían que ser. Tan… Sakura.

— ¡Guarda silencio, Mikoto! —El pelinegro rápidamente cubrió con su gran la mano la delicada y rosada boca de su hija, la cual lo miraba algo espantada. Si su pequeña le decía a su madre lo que había dicho (más bien, las palabrotas que había dicho), estaba más que muerto.

La hija, con una energía extraordinaria, intentó quitárselo de encima, hasta que lo mordió y Sasuke lanzó un gritillo de horror. Como niño pequeño, dirigió la parte afectada hacia su boca y comenzó a acariciarla, mirando a su pequeña con ojos de cachorro.

Después se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Bufó molesto.

Juntarse con sus gemelas preferidas era un **gran problema** para su salud mental. Quizás, en un futuro, se vería jugando con las muñecas de las niñas. Y peor aún, ¡Jugando _como_ niña! _**No, no, no**_. Meneó su cabeza, dejando sus pensamientos _gays_ de lado. Tenía que evitar que su hija le mencionara algo a su buena madre. Y _muy_ buena (pervertidamente hablando).

—No le menciones nada a tu madre, Mikoto. Por favor—rogó. ¡Un Uchiha RO-GAN-DO!

— ¿Por qué no, Otou-san? Okaa-san tiene prohibido decir groserías en ésta casa. Eso no es justo. Yo también quiero decir groserías—Comenzó a hablar la niñita, mientras sus orbes verdes se iluminaban del dolor absurdo de no poder hacer lo mismo que su padre—... ¡Yo también quiero decir palabrotas!

—¡Shhh! —Sasuke hizo un movimiento cómico para callar de nuevo a su hija. Sus ojos querían salirse de las órbitas normales humanas. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Ahora cómo podría callar ala pequeña Mikoto?

Natsumi entró a la cocina. Se les quedó viendo unos segundos con cara de _'Este par de raros…'_, para después lanzar un suspiro. Fue a la nevera y sacó un jugo de mango con pulpa natural. Se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se fue sin más, mientras el padre y la hija le seguían con la mirada, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—Natsumi—Habló Sasuke, con voz ronca.

—No, Otou-san. No quiero jugar a las luchitas, tengo entrenamiento—Le respondió la joven pelinegra, saliendo de la cocina. Ni siquiera guardo el jugo. Se podría hacer feo o algo por el estilo. Tenía que meterlo de nuevo a la nevera después de acabar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Y se quedó pensativo de nuevo. Se estaba **comportando como** Sakura, definitivamente. Después andaría _barriendo, trapeando, limpiando, cocinando y se vestiría como hombre gay educado por su esposa, con escoba y recogedor en mano._

Sin darse cuenta, fue soltando a la pequeña Mikoto poco a poco, y ésta lo que hizo fue salir corriendo para ir hacia su mamá, la cual veía la televisión, y exigir sus derechos de gemela Uchiha.

— ¡Okaa-san, tengo que decirte algo!

Sasuke Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos. Su rostro se desencajó y mostró pánico. Definitivamente moriría.

— ¡Mikoto, noooooooooo!

¡Ya hasta chillaba!

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Oh, Kyle! Amanda te ama demasiado, ¡No le hagas eso!

_Kyle XY_ era la serie favorita de Haruno Sakura. Y su actor protagónico lo era aún más. Amaba sus ojos, aunque no tanto como los de Sasuke. Le enamoraba su voz, aunque no era como la del Uchiha.

Estaba tan clavada en la televisión, que no se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña Mikoto saltaba por encima de su hermano, Daisuke, para dirigirse a ella y sentarse en sus piernas.

La pequeña le tapó la vista de la pantalla, así que salió de sus cavilaciones sobre las posibles razones por las cuales Kyle le haría eso a Amanda. La pelinegra al ver que su madre le ponía atención, apuntó con su pequeño dedito a la puerta de la cual ella había llegado.

Sakura, algo confundida, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y enseguida el Uchiha salió de ahí.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Cuándo llegaste de la misión? —La peli rosa prácticamente se quitó a su hija de encima y se lanzó hacia su marido. Mujeres bipolares.

El hombre sonrió para sus adentros y le abrió los brazos para recibir a su esposa entre ellos. Lo abrazó.

—Hace 1 hora. Pero supuse que estarías viendo eso—Con un movimiento con la cabeza, apuntó hacia la televisión—. Así que decidí no molestarte.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! Te extrañé—Lo besó.

Fue un beso apasionado, necesitado. El Uchiha tomó a la Haruno por la cintura y la apretó más contra él. Sus lenguas jugaban y danzaban entre sí, sintiendo la cavidad del otro. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha lo extrañó. Ahora sólo le faltaba _sentir_ bien su cuerpo.

Mikoto ante tal escena se sonrojó, y evitó su mirada. Daisuke seguía jugando con sus muñecos, ajeno a aquél beso pasional.

Mikoto ahora sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡Mi padre lanzó palabrotas en la cocina y como yo lo escuché intentó chantajearme!

El amor y la tranquilidad se detuvieron.

Mierda. En serio, sus hijos lo estresaban.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Buenas noches, Uchiha.

— ¡Oh, Sakura!

—Buenas noches, Uchiha—Volvió a repetir, dándole la espalda.

Después de que su pequeña gemela hubiera soltado toda aquella información catastrófica para el Uchiha, Sakura lo castigó de nuevo. Sí.

Se encontraban en su recámara, ambos acostados en la delicada y cómoda cama. Sakura se había desvestido lentamente enfrente de él, y lo había provocado un sinfín de veces en esa misma noche. Por supuesto, el miembro de Sasuke se puso más duro que un coco y se hizo notar a través de las sábanas con las que se cubría.

Se imaginó a Sakura tocándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y después él dándole grandes penetraciones en las cuales la ojijade rogaba y gritaba por más. Pero todo eso se fue al caño por culpa de su hija.

Cuando intentó llevar eso al otro nivel, lo que recibió fue otro gran golpe en su parte masculina preferida. Y él que todavía quería tener más hijos. Se quedaría estéril antes de entrar siquiera a la etapa adulta.

—Sakura—Volvió a llamar—. Sólo un poco, anda—Comenzó a dar brinquitos en la cama, como si fuera un niño mimado que quería su dulce después de ir al dentista—Di que sí, ¿Sí?

La Haruno hizo de todos sus esfuerzos para no lanzarse hacia su esposo y decirle que hiciera con ella todo lo que quisiera. Y los utilizó aún más cuando sintió la lengua del Uchiha en su lóbulo y sus manos expertas en sus pechos y glúteos.

"_Kami, ayúdame"._ Pensó.

—Quiero hacerte mía otra vez, dejar mi marca en ti—Susurró con voz ronca el ojinegro. La apegó más a él para que sintiera su imponente miembro. —. Sólo tienes que susurrar un 'Sí' o corresponder a mis caricias, Sa-ku-ra.

La ninja gimió y Sasuke sonrió, para después lanzar una risita.

Se carcajeaba por dentro al ver que su mujer caía y dejaba de lado todo lo dicho anteriormente por su hija. Oh, sí. Se sentía tan bien.

—Mía, sólo mía. Sólo de Uchiha de Sasuke—Susurraba, mientras sentía que también su excitación subía al ver a Sakura acariciar su miembro por encima del bóxer. —Mía, sólo mía y de nadie más… Ni de Suigetsu…

Pompas de jabón rotas.

— ¡Maldito Uchiha!

Un fuerte bofetón se escuchó por toda la mansión Uchiha. Y por sus terrenos también.

Sasuke robóticamente se llevó la mano a su mejilla, la cual estaba roja del golpe. Su mujer se alejó de él rápidamente y le ignoró, de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Uchiha—Recalcó.

Al aludido le salieron lagrimitas al ver su misión fallida. Siempre tenía que romper las lindas pompitas de jabón en las que estaba metido. Y su miembro seguía ahí, vivo. Sentía como si tuviera ojos y le estuviera maldiciendo. Un pene con ojos… ¡Se estaba volviendo un estresado y loco!

¿Cómo se le llamaba a esto?

Ah, sí.

_Estrés sexual._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Oh, Otou-san—Susurró Syaoran, que estaba igual recostado en su cama y la bofetada le había despertado. Miraba al techo de su hogar. —. Nunca vas a cambiar… Necesitarás a tu gran hijo Syaoran Uchiha, ¿No?

Y se burló. Ah, cuánto admiraba a su madre.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Disculpen la tardanza, en serio! Éste fic lo tenía pensado actualizar hace tiempo, pero la preparatoria, como siempre, me traga completamente. Espero de verdad, que no dejen de leerme, por que me sentiría muy mal :/.

Capítulo nuevo. Estoy tratando de actualizar todos los demás. Espero y sea de su agrado. Me fijé muy bien en los errores de ortografía, narración, cosas incoherentes y cosas así. Quizás vuelva a reeditarlo, para que quede bien, bonito y limpio :D.

¿Mucho OooC en nuestro querido Uchiha? Quizás.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Y en serio, **¡PERDONEN!** Lamento la tardanza en cuanto a éste fic.


	5. AVISO

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras amantes del SasuSaku?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, demasiado, ¿no? Bueno, a lo que vengo. Este **AVISO**—como dice o dirá el título—, lo dejo aquí por una razón.

Como se darán cuenta, en estos momentos de mi vida AMO el yaoi. Con toda mi alma. Veo yaoi hasta en la sopa, por supuesto, y eso cambió desde principios de este año, a mediados de febrero por aquí, todo gracias al magnífico manga/anime que es Kuroshitsuji. Como ven, mi inspiración hacia las parejas hetero han caído excesivamente bajo, hasta un punto en que decidí ya no escribir nada sobre el SasuSaku—y eso fue mucho antes de que me gustara el yaoi.

A lo que voy, es a lo siguiente.

Naruto es de los _POCOS_ animes en donde nunca podré ver/leer/escuchar yaoi. ¿La razón?, quién sabe; pero me imagino que es por el laaaargo tiempo en el que estuve 'metida' en el mundo del SasuSaku. Ahora bien, desde hace tiempo, como unas tres semanillas atrás, me puse a retomar el trauma. Es decir, leer fics SasuSaku. Ahí me di cuenta de que ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y que no podía dejarlo así como así.

Escribo de cosas de asesinato, escribo de sentimientos tristes, de animales, de yaoi, así que me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Y así fue. Ahora regresaré en un futuro próximo—como en una semana más, que es cuando finalizo la preparatoria de una manera completa y segura.

Sólo que hay un pequeño—GRAN—problema. La cuenta esta, _HirotoKiyama13_, será **ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE** para el yaoi. Sí, señores. Los fics SasuSaku que tengo bajo ese pseudónimo serán borrados y sólo quedarán los fics yaoi que estén ahí.

Eso sí, crearé una nueva cuenta. De hecho, más bien, ya la creé. Si quieren seguir leyendo—comenzando con un fic que traigo en mente—, búsquenme con el pseudónimo '**EHurricaneUchiha**'. Ahí sí, solamente fics SasuSaku o de temática heterosexual.

Si quieren quitarme de alertas en la cuenta de HK13 y seguir leyéndome en EHU, adelante, no les diré nada. De hecho, estaría eternamente agradecida si al igual que yo leen yaoi y SasuSaku a la vez—que es normalmente lo que yo hago, tomando en cuenta de que el SasuSaku es la única pareja hetero que sigo aún.

Los fics que estén descontinuados, les pido en verdad una disculpa. Los borraré, sí, pero las copias están guardas aquí en la memoria, así que si la inspiración y la idea principal en sí llega a resurgir, los seguiré a fondo, juntos con los de temática yaoi :D.

Sin más, me despido.

De antemano les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, me seguirán, y a los que lean este mensaje.

¿Qué más, qué más?

¡Ah, sí! Que anden bien, saludos y besos… ¡Y arriba el SasuSaku!

¡Se les quiere~~!

PD. Dudas y comentarios, en review por favor.


End file.
